


That Smug Grin

by FieldsOfViolets



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Gen, Minor Injuries, Smoking, Tags Are Hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:01:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28391328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FieldsOfViolets/pseuds/FieldsOfViolets
Summary: Shizuo talks to Tom after a fight with Izaya
Relationships: Heiwajima Shizuo & Orihara Izaya, Heiwajima Shizuo & Tanaka Tom
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	That Smug Grin

**Author's Note:**

> I have another fic that takes place after the same fight from Izaya's perspective called "The Look on That Monster's Face"

Shizuo let out an aggravated grunt. Izaya was nowhere to be seen. The flea had gotten away with barely a scratch on him. Shizuo let out a shout, throwing a punch at a nearby trash can, sending it flying. That man was truly a flea. A little blood sucker, poisoning the city day by day. _And the bastard kept coming back to Ikebukuro._

  
  
  


Shizuo reached into the pocket of his vest for a cigarette to calm his nerves. When he grabbed the pack of camels, he noticed that it felt moist. He took it out and noticed the lower half of the pack was wet with blood.  _ Oh right,  _ he thought,  _ the flea cut me. _

  
  
  


He looked in the pack to see that most of the cigarettes were still clean. He took one out, lit it, and took a drag. With the cigarette still between his teeth, he lifted his shirt high enough to see the wound on the side of his stomach. It wasn’t too deep, he could probably just borrow some bandages from Shinra. Maybe a wad of paper towels would do fine. He’d go to Shinra’s just in case.

  
  
  


He took another puff of the cigarette. The fact that that bastard had cut him at all made his blood boil. Shizuo hadn’t landed one hit. The closest he’d come was with a vending machine he’d thrown from a hundred feet away. He hadn’t hit the bastard, but it was close enough that Izaya had lost his balance when trying to dodge. He avoided the vending machine but collided with a brick wall. It put a smile on Shizuo’s face, but it didn’t make them even.

  
  


Shizuo heard approaching footsteps. He turned around to see Tom Tanaka half walking, half jogging towards him. Shizuo stepped back to lean against the wall behind him, relighting his cigarette and taking another drag as Tom approached.

  
  
  


“Do you really have to run off like that every time you see Orihara?” Tom asked, slightly out of breath.

  
  
  


“That flea started it by showing his face around here!” Shizuo said, angrily. “He should know by now to stay out of Ikebukuro.”

  
  
  


Tom sighed. “Sometimes I think he just starts shit like this to push your buttons.”

“I know that bastard is up to something. He’s always up to something.”

  
  
  


“Yeah.” Tom looked down. “Shizuo, you’re bleeding.”

  
  
  


Shizuo let out a disgruntled noise. “It’s not a deep cut. I’ll stop by Shinra’s place when I get the chance.”

  
  
  


Tom sighed again. “I know this guy is an asshole, but getting into fights like this all the time does more harm than good.”

  
  
  


“Well what am I supposed to do, let him wander around Ikebukuro without consequence? That piece of shit does enough damage as it is, someone has to throw it back in his face.”

  
  
  


Tom paused. “I guess…” He glanced down at Shizuo’s wound. “Just try not to be so reckless, alright?”

  
  
  


Shizuo took one last drag from his cigarette. “You should’ve seen that fucking smirk on his face after he cut me.” He threw the cigarette on the ground and crushed it with his shoe. “That smug son of a bitch is lucky to be alive right now.”

  
  
  


“Shizuo, we do still have more stops to make,” Tom said, changing the subject to work.

  
  
  


Shizuo grumbled. “Right. I have to head to Shinra’s. Do you think we could reconvene in an hour?”

  
  
  


“Sure. We’ve got a pretty light load today. Meet me at Russia Sushi when you’re done.”

  
  
  


“Alright.” He gave Tom a nod, and started toward Shinra’s apartment.

  
  
  


Talking to Tom always calmed him down a bit, but he still couldn’t stop thinking about that flea. _Izaya._ That smug smile of his, the way he dodged every attack Shizuo threw at him, the way he called him fucking _“Shizu-chan,”_ **_it pissed him off so much._** Still, he smirked to himself replaying the memory of Izaya hitting that brick wall. It was rare for Izaya to fuck up his graceful fighting style, even as Shizuo pelted him with various sizeable objects. Seeing him slip up brought a smile to Shizuo’s face, even if he was the one to attain the worst injury between the two of them. At least that stupid smirk was wiped off the flea's face one way or another.

  
  
  


Izaya had been starting conflicts in Shizuo’s life since high school, getting groups of their peers to gang up on him, getting him hit with a truck, etc. After high school the flea kept starting more shit, going so far as to frame him for a crime. And that asshole was always somewhere to be seen, from a window, the sidewalk, behind a cop car, always with that same smug smirk on his face watching Shizuo fight off attackers, get run over, get arrested. Just thinking about it filled Shizuo with rage. It had been a long time since anything that big and dramatic had happened, but the bastard still kept showing up in Ikebukuro. And every time, they’d fight. Izaya would leave, but neither of them would win.

  
  
  


Shizuo pulled a cigarette out of the pack in his pocket, and brought it to his mouth, only to see that the end was bloody. He grunted, crushing the cigarette in his hand, and throwing it at the ground. He shoved his hands in his pockets and walked faster. Someday he’d drive Izaya out for good. He looked forward to never having to see that shit eating grin again.


End file.
